Various wave power absorption systems have been proposed or used for conversion of water wave energy to usable power, including electrical power. However, available versions known to me are not configured in a simple, easily adaptable manner that takes advantage of the natural motion of the wave in order to amplify the power stroke of the extraction devices, and thus, maximize power output.
Various systems have adopted certain technological features. However, in such prior art devices known to me, there are significant drawbacks with respect to the ability to capture ocean wave energy and convert it to electrical energy. It has been determined by the United States Department of Energy that wave energy can be forecasted for days ahead of the impact of waves to the shoreline. The further waves travel, and the higher the wind velocity over that area of travel, the larger the size of the wave, and the resultant energy, produced by the wave. The use of satellite data, including photographs, has shown that ocean waves may occur in fairly uniform height and spacing. Such wave patterns are, in a sense, like a battery that has stored energy therein.
For purposes of initial design and calculation, engineers can use a wave size of one (1) meter in height, and a wave frequency of five (5) waves per minute, as a base case ocean wave pattern. From a basic wave parameters, the available energy can be determined by the size and number of energy generation devices deployed. However, from an energy generation density standpoint, it would be advantageous to utilize all, or almost all, of the height of each available wave, in order to maximize the energy extracted. Since many prior art systems do not address this basic principle, there remains a significant and as yet unmet need for a simple electrical power generation system that can easily and efficiently extract energy from ocean waves.